Cigarette and Kiss
by Jcansnh
Summary: "Well, Haechan memang lebih berisi daripada kamu." Jaemin mendadak menatap Mark sambil melotot. Mark sendiri meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, pose berpikir. "Kudengar Haechan juga agresif masalah ranjang." nct; markXjaemin; oneshoot; bXb; markmin; Candy and Kiss's side story


Cigarette and Kiss

Merokok merupakan satu-satunya kebiasaan buruk Mark sejak tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas, awalnya ia hanya coba-coba dan berakhir ketagihan sampai sekarang. Jung Jaehyun lah orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kebiasaan buruk Mark itu. Jaehyun adalah pacar kakak Mark, Lee Taeyong namanya. Dia yang mengenalkan Mark pada racun berbahaya itu.

Tapi Mark mulai menyadari efek dari rokok yang menemani hari-harinya selama empat tahun kemarin. Daya tahan tubuhnya menurun perlahan, berat badannya juga mulai menyusut perlahan, belum lagi uang yang terpakai untuk membeli rokok itu tidak sedikitㅡwalau dia tahu Papanya tidak pernah pelit memberi uang jajanㅡ. Jadi ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berhenti menghisap nikotin itu.

"Pinjam korek dong." Haechan menoleh pada Mark yang berada tepat disampingnya, mereka sedang study-tour ke Jeju omong-omong.

"Aku lagi dalam masa sulit, jangan ingatkan aku tentang korek."

Jeno yang berada disebelah Haechan mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Tumben gak punya uang buat beli."

"Bukan gak punya uang. Aku lagi proses berhenti merokok."

.

.

Mark tersenyum saat melihat Jaemin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup ringan bibir Jaemin, setelahnya ia mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Jaemin. "Pagi darl."

Jaemin ikut tersenyum, lalu melangkah untuk memeluk Mark. "Aku kangen." Mark tertawa dan membalas pelukan Jaemin erat. "Aku juga kangen sama Nana."

Detik berikutnya Jaemin melepas pelukan, memundurkan kakinya untuk memberi jarak. "Jaem? Kenapa?" Jaemin memasang wajah kesalnya. "Jeno sudah pulang kemarin lusa, kenapa kamu baru pulang tadi malam? Sama Haechan pula. Oh, kamu selingkuh sama Haechan ya?!"

Mark tertawa, membuat Jaemin menjadi dua kali lebih kesal. "Tuh kan kamu ketawa! Benar kan kamu selingkuh!"

.

.

Jaemin bersedekap, matanya enggan menatap Mark yang duduk di sofa. "Kamu hampir lima belas menit berdiri, sini duduk." Mark menepuk sofa yang masih banyak tempat kosong.

Jaemin tidak bergeming, membuat Mark senakin gemas melihat sikap cemburi kekasihnya itu. Mark jadi punya ide jahil. "Well, Haechan memang lebih berisi daripada kamu."

Jaemin mendadak menatap Mark sambil melotot. Mark sendiri meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, pose berpikir. "Kudengar Haechan juga agresif masalah ranjang."

"Ya! Lee Minhyung!"

Mark tertawa lebar, kemudian menarik lengan Jaemin, membuat lelaki manis itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Mark memerangkap kedua pipi tirus Jaemin, yang dihadiahi bentakkan Jaemin. "Gak usah pegang-pegang!"

"Hey dengarin aku dulu."

Jaemin berhenti memberontak, lalu menatap mata Mark.

"Aku cinta Na Jaemin kok."

"Bohong. Aku kan kurus, gak seperti Haechan!"

Mark tersenyum, "Tapi aku cintanya sama Jaemin, bukan Haechan." Dan bibir Mark langsung memerangkap bibir Jaemin.

Jaemin menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Mark saat sang dominan menyelipkan lidahnya diantara kedua bibir sang submissive. Jaemin merasa ada yang berbeda dengan ciuman Mark, tidak seperti biasanya. Ciuman Mark masih tetap lembut, tangan Mark juga tetap berada di pinggang Jaemin, mata Mark masih tetap memerangkap mata Jaemin. Jadi apa yang beda?

.

.

"Mark?"

"Hmm." Mark semakin menyamankan diri di bahu Jaemin.

"Kamu berubah ya?"

Sontak Mark menegakkan badannya sambil tersenyum. "Coba tebak, apa perubahannya."

Jaemin mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Entah. Pas tadi ciuman, aku ngerasa ada yang beda aja."

"Aku tahap berhenti merokok, dari hari pertama aku berangkat ke Jeju."

Mata Jaemin membola, "Serius? Wah kemajuan dong!"

Jaemin tersenyum, pantas saja ia sudah tak lagi merasakan samar tembakau. Ia juga tidak lagi melihat asbak ataupun bungkus rokok di meja.

Jaemin menatap mata Mark antusias. "Serius berhenti?"

Mark mengangguk kalem. "Iya, demi kamu nih."

.

.

Ada beberapa motivasi Mark dalam berhenti merokok sebenarnya. Papa dan mamanya memang sudah berulang kali memperingatkan tentang bahaya merokok, belum lagi Jaemin yang ikut mengingatkan. Lagipula Jaehyun sudah berhentu merokok dari srbulab lalu setelah menikahi kakaknya; Taeyong. Motivasi terbesar sebenarnya berasal dari Papa Jaemin yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya dua minggu lalu, papa dari pacarnya itu mengatakan tidak ingin memiliki menantu seorang perokok. Sejak itu, ia menanamkan keinginan untuk berhenti merokok.

Jaemin itu anak tunggal, jadi siapa lagi yang akan menjadi menantu keluarga Na selain Mark Lee ataupun Lee Minhyung?

-fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi alasan Mark berhenti merokok udah tau kan? Ehehehe.

Aku mulai suka 'pertemanan' Jaehyun sm Taeyong nih, gimana dong T.T

Aku proses ngelanjutin beberapa ffku yg belum selesai. Dan ff ini selesai waktu kbm kimia,ehehe

Ff rated M bagusnya Mark-Jaemin, Mark-Haechan, atau Jeno-Jaemin? Akhir minggu ini aku post paling lama, ehehe.


End file.
